It is well known that when painting from a paint can, an accumulation of excess paint can build up in the lid receiving groove formed in the can rim. Such an accumulation can occur when a paintbrush is wiped against the inside lip of the can. Considerable difficulty is also experienced when pouring paint from a paint can. When pouring paint, paint enters the lid receiving groove in substantial quantities and paint tends to run down the side of the can. A build-up of paint in the lid receiving groove is difficult to remove, and if not completely removed when the lid is secured to the top of the can, makes removal of the lid for the next painting operation extremely difficult.
Additionally, when painting from a paint can, the painter has no convenient place to rest the paintbrush except by laying it across the top of the can. Laying of the paintbrush across the can top can cause excess paint to drip down the side of the can, and build-up more paint in the lid receiving groove, permit paint to drip onto the surface supporting the paint can, such as a floor. Paint may also be transferred to the brush handle when the brush is laid across the top of the can because of paint accumulation in or rear the lid receiving groove.